Worst Gryffindor Ever
by IsaQui
Summary: "I mean, are you sure, 'cause I'm not particularly brave or stupid-"         "Did I say that Gryffindors were stupid?"         "No, but it was implied...look, I'm asking again: are you sure I'd be great in Gryffindor? You said so yourself, I'm fairly smart and-"         "Miss Quiñona...are you arguing with the Sorting Hat?"


A/N: My name is IsaQui, but it's not my OC's name. Please feel free to inform me of any Mary Sue-ish characteristics this OC may have in the form of a review ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Prologue_

Patricia Isabel Quiñona was so utterly confused and/or lost.

Life was not fun when you were already eleven but only four foot nine inches. Literally little Tricia was not having fun like her parents had made her promise, and now she was in a crowd of people, still semi-seasick from the boats, and now they were calling up names. A few minutes ago she had heard 'Pettigrew', and when she had jumped up to catch a glimpse, a chubby little boy had scurried to the front to sit on a chair, to be, like her parents had told her, Sorted, with a capital S.

"Oof!"

"Oi!"  
>Tricia had only bumped into someone, but that insignificant had somehow managed to make them angry.<p>

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"S'alright, no harm done. I'm James, by the way. James Potter." The boy she had knocked into stuck out his hand, and Tricia looked up at him as she took it, examining his features.

He possessed painfully unruly hair as dark as hers, and fair skin. Circular glasses befitting only an eleven year old sat over his small but aquiline nose, magnifying his hazel eyes. His thin lips were stretched into a wide smile, and then they moved.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Tricia told him.

James laughed. "I was asking you what your name was."

"Patricia Quiñona, but I prefer Tricia," she told him. James's eyes brightened.

"Quiñona with a Q?" Tricia nodded. "Awesome! You'd come after me in Sorting, but I'll save you a spot if you and I get put in Gryffindor!"

At this, Tricia blanched. James noticed.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My mum went to Beauxbatons and did so well there, and my dad was a Gryffindor..."

His face lit up. "Wicked!"

"It is, but my older brother was a Gryffindor too, but he was the perfect Gryffindor..."

"Well, then, you're going to be great too!"

The wide smile on James's face made Tricia smile too.

"Potter, James!"

A cool, high voice called, and James nodded, suggesting I would see him later. He fought his way to the front to be Sorted, and a lady with a magnificently stern face placed the Hat over his head. It had barely touched the tallest strand of hair sticking up from James's head when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He positively bounced off the Sorting stool and sent an encouraging smile and wave Tricia's way as the Gryffindor table exploded in cheers as yet another first year joined their ranks.

The cool, high voice called "Quiñona, Patricia!" and Tricia's breath hitched. Slowly, I snaked between the other first years to get to the stool. Coos of "aw, she's so small!" came from the older girls at the tables, and Tricia pushed away the urge to roll her eyes. A strange, small noise came from her right, and Tricia looked up to see the magnificently stern lady, staring back down at her. Unsure of what she was supposed to do, she sent the lady a nervous smile as she sat on the stool. The lady made the noise again, returning the smile with one smaller than a doxy, and Tricia realized it was the lady's chuckle. Still smiling the doxy-sized smile, the lady placed the Sorting Hat gently on her head.

_Ah...a Quiñona...fine minds, your family has..._

The sensation of the Hat _speaking in her head_ was really quite strange, but it was almost comforting in the way that the Hat didn't even have to ask questions...

_I do, Miss Patricia-_

"Tricia."

The Hat seemed to vibrate with a chuckle. Yes, Tricia. Of course. But I do ask questions, you just don't have to answer verbally-

"Really?"

The Hat vibrated again. _You are a funny one. Probably get it from your father's side. Your brother Marco wasn't nearly as humorous, he was ever so serious, but your father...dear me, I almost fell of his head when I saw his thoughts...but let's see...ooh, not too nice, are we?_

Tricia blushed. "Sorry."

No, no, don't apologize to an old hat like me, apologize to that Muggle boy that called you a fairy! You didn't have to give him wings, pointy ears, or shrink him! Nor did it _have_ to hurt, young lady...

She giggled.

_You seem a little vicious, might want to keep that in check.._.

"Hey!"

_Hmm...aha! You pick up on languages quickly, living in that trilingual house of yours, am I correct? Kamusta po?_

"Mabuti."

_Comment tallez-vouz?_

"Je vais tres bien. Et vous?"

_Very nice...clever as a Ravenclaw I would say, but I haven't looked farther enough-oh. Oh, this is wonderful. I like this very, very much. Gryffindor, through and through! Now, I-_

In her panic, Tricia made a noise that was a cross between a cough and a shriek.

_What? What's the problem?_

"I mean, are you _sure_, 'cause I'm not particulary brave or stupid-"

_Young lady, you haven't yet experienced the bravery inside you, but your mother and father have dealt with enough situations and have enough of said bravery it's been passed on to you. And when did I say that Gryffindors were stupid?_

"You didn't say specifically Gryffindors were stupid, but it was implied...look, I'm asking again: are you sure I'd be great in Gryffindor? You said so yourself, I'm fairly smart and-"

"Miss Quiñona...are you arguing with the Sorting Hat?"

The stern lady with the strange laugh peered at Tricia curiously.

_She is._

"Am not!"

_Well, I am the Sorting Hat and it's **my **decision, so-_

"WAIT!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat was popped off her head quickly, but before it had completely left Tricia's mind she thought she heard it say "Good luck, Miss Quiñona!" before being placed on another student's head.

The stern lady gave Tricia another tiny smile before pushing her in the direction of the roaring Gryffindor table.

While walking towards the table of her rowdy new Housemates, a bright smile lit up her face and Tricia broke into a run. She spotted James and approached his side of the benches, seeing him make people budge over a bit just for her. He grinned wildly as she sat next to him.

"I told you you'd make it!" James hit her on the back gently, most likely in fear of knocking her forward into the table. "This is Sirius-"

An interestingly attractive boy who looked older than eleven barely nodded in greeting as his even older gray eyes seemed to pick Tricia apart piece by piece. She blushed and turned away from him to listen to James introduce his other fast friends.

"That's Pete-" The chubby boy who had been Sorted before James gave a wave and closed-mouth, naïve smile that tugged on Tricia's heart. She smiled back.

"That's Remus! He has a _wicked_ scar on his face-"

Tricia looked in the direction James was gesturing to see Remus, and immediately froze.

The boy reminded her, strangely enough, of a wheat field; golden, tall, and almost too frail. Remus did indeed have a scar on his face that ran across his left cheek, but in no way did it look like it was from physical abuse. More like an accidental scratch. He was quite pale with floppy, dark golden hair that fell in waves at his forehead. His slightly creepy large amber eyes blinked, then looked away when he realized Tricia was staring.

"It's _rude _to stare, you know," a high, little voice sang on the opposite side of Sirius. Tricia craned her neck to see who had spoken and saw an elfish redheaded girl with freckles and startling green eyes.

"I'm Lily Evans," she said promptly, sticking out her hand.

"Tricia. Tricia Quiñona," Tricia responded as she shook it. She didn't know if it was Lily's red hair, bossy approach to people, or green eyes that told Tricia Lily was trouble, but she dismissed it. She liked trouble. It was rather characteristic of Gryffindors to like trouble, you know. Even if she might end up being the worst Gryffindor ever.

* * *

><p>AN: You may or may not have already noticed this, but my characters always seem to be introduced with James. I apologize if it's irrtating, but James has always seemed to me the easiest one to talk to realistically. Sirius is a bit of a pompous prat, despite swearing being


End file.
